L'Espoire de l'âme Condamner
by Luna Unicorn
Summary: Début classique, une nouvelle élève arrive, mais la suite elle est différente. L'espoir des sorcier est placer entre les mains d'une jeune fille mais elle ne le sais pas! Mais de nouveau pouvoir surjisse et elleaura de la difficulter à s'en servir.


Voilà je m'embarque dans un nouveau projet... j'ai fait une autre fic mais je doit avouer l'avoir presque abandonner et je me lance dans cette fic...L'Histoire est déjà presque tout dans ma tête et elle devrait être écrite en 2 partie...mais si je suis inspirer peut être en trois partie...  
  
Donc rien ne m'appartient sauf le tout nouveau personnage! Et peut être l'idée général de l'histoire mais en tout cas si ce texte fait de l'argent (rêve innespérer) ben ca ira surement dans les poches de notre super J.K.Rowling. Bon j'arrête de tournée autour du pot voici le début!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
- Hum je ne sais pas pourquoi changerait-elle d'école?  
  
- Elle est trop douée! Elle n'a rien à faire là bas et il faut que j...nous soyons là pour l'aider car elle n'a pas idée de ses pouvoirs. Pour je ne sais quelle raison depuis son enfance elle est surdouée. À Beaux-Bâtons elle ne fera jamais de progrès c'est ici qu'elle doit venir! Et en plus je suis la seul famille qu'elle ai depuis que Voldemort a tuer ses parents alors elle n'a absolument rien à faire là bas!Severus Rogue était visiblement en train de perdre patience...  
  
- Hum je vais y penser... Albus avait en faite, fait son choix depuis le début mais il adorait voir Severus au moins une fois dans sa vie un peut paternel même si c'était envers sa nièce. C'est bon j'envierai un hiboux à Mme. Maxime pour exiger le transfère de Miss. Parques à Poudlard.  
  
Merci Beaucoup professeur!  
  
Il quitta le bureau sans ce douter de l'importance du transfert qu'il exigea pour en fait avoir sa nièce un peut plus proche de lui. Qui aurait cru ça de lui!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Un mois plus tard sur la plate-forme 9 ¾...  
  
Lorgwen descendit de voiture et observa tranquillement l'agitation de la gare avant qu'elle entre à son tour dans ce grand cirque qu'est la course excentrique des moldus pour ne pas ratés leurs trains. Elle ce confondit parfaitement dans le décors personne fit attention à cette jeune qui marchait négligemment vers un mur pour y disparaître!  
  
L'agitation sur la voir 9 ¾ était là même seulement à la différence près qu'elle était bondé d'apprentie sorcier et non de moldus. Lorgwen était tout de même impressionner! Elle rentrait à Poudlard, dans cette école reconnue internationalement! Seulement elle entrait en 7 ème année ce qui signifiait qu'elle passerait seulement 1 an dans cette école. Puisqu'elle était venu en taxi elle n'avait pas à dire au revoir à personne alors elle s'embarqua aussitôt dans le train. Elle avait hâte d'arriver pour retrouver le peut de famille qu'elle a. Elle traversa tout le train en vain. Tous les compartiments étaient occuper. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment ou s'élevait des rires.  
  
- Heu excusez-moi est ce que ça vous dérange si je m'installe ici?  
  
- Non bien sur, lui répondit une jeune fille de son âge, serais-tu nouvelle par hasard je ne crois pas t'avoir rencontrer avant?  
  
- C'est exacte je rentre en 7ème année...je viens de Beaux-Bâtons...  
  
- C'est super nous aussi nour rentrons en setième année.... Au fait je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger, voici mes amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.  
  
- Enchanter moi je suis Lorgwen Parques.  
  
Elle remarqua du coin de l'?il Harry bouger négligemment une mèche pour bien faire voir sa cicatrice. Bien entendu Lorgwen avait entendu parler de Harry mais elle n'était pas du genre à tomber en adoration avec n'importe quel imbécile venu, sans vouloir traiter Harry d'imbécile elle voulait seulement apprendre à le connaître avant.  
  
- Si tu veux on peut t'éclairer si tu à des questions sur Poudlard...  
  
- Ça serait super merci Hermione!  
  
Pendant 30 bonne minute Hermione répondait patiemment à ses questions tout en rajoutait certains détails. Hermione s'avérait très gentille, Ron un peut timite et Harry, rancunier apparemment il n'avait pas aimer le manque de réaction de Lorgwen quand Hermione avait dit son nom. Lorgwen rigola intérieurement. Elle continuait de discuter énergiquement quand quelqu'un entra dans les compartiments sans même cognez.  
  
Ho Malefoy, j'étais presque a espérer ne pas revoir ta face cette année! Pas de chances!  
  
Le dénommer Malefoy avait le visage sans réaction il portait une sorte de masque qui cachait toute réaction. Il se contenta de relever un sourcils.  
  
- Toujours pas changer à ce que je vois, toujours à lancer des bêtises pour ce rendre intéressant... Ce compartiment est sans intérêt, en fait si! Je vois que vous avez recruter un nouveau membre du club « Je suis fan de Harry Potter ». Il eu un petit sourire sarcastique mais le retirant voyant qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur le nouvelle qui l'observait sans la moindre réaction sur son visage. J'ai l'impression que votre amie n'est pas vite vite... enfin j'ai autre chose à faire. Il sortie du compartiment comme il était rentrer.  
  
- Qui c'était lui?  
  
- Nul autre que Malefoy, complètement détestable.  
  
- Je vois bien ça!  
  
Harry rigola :  
  
- Mais tu n'as pas encore rencontré notre prof de potions vraiment détestables pire que Malefoy!  
  
- Et qui est notre professeur de potions?  
  
- Le professeur Rogue, répondit Ron en grimaçants.  
  
Lorgwen baissa la tête en rougissant elle lui devait d'être ici, elle murmura entre ses dents :  
  
- C'est mon oncle et c'est grâces à lui que je suis ici...  
  
Ils la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
- C'est pas vrai! Mon dieu j'aurais jamais cru qu'il ai de la famille! Enfin c'est pas impossible mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est grâces à lui que tu es ici?  
  
- En fait depuis que je suis rentrée à Beaux-Bâtons il parlait toujours à Albus de moi pour pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard, mais à chaque fois celui-ci refusait disant que ma famille était en France et que je devais rester là bas. Seulement cette année mes parents on été tuer par Voldemort et je me suis retrouver pour seule famille Severus alors il à insister jusqu'à ce que Albus accepte.  
  
- Wow! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rogue ferait quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un il remonte d'un centimètre dans mon estime.  
  
Ils rigolèrent tous et parlèrent avec plus d'animation encore jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard. Tout s'enchaîna comme à l'habitude les première année fut entraîner par Hagrid. Lorgwen étant nouvelle du elle aussi les suivre. Par chance c'était une soirée chaude et la traverser du lac ce passa rapidement. Ils débouchèrent dans un sorte de grotte ou il fut amener dans l'école. Seulement elle fut séparé du groupe un nouvelle fois. Tendit que les première année était au bon soin du professeur McGonagall elle était avec qui d'autre que sont oncle.  
  
- Oncle Rogue!!!!!! Tu sais que tu a mauvaise réputation!  
  
- Hum je crois que tu t'es simplement adresser au mauvaise personne, dit moi tu étais bien avec le héros adorée?  
  
- En faite...oui mais quand même! Tu change pas toujours avec ton air renfrognez je les comprends mieux...  
  
Rogue heu un sourire sarcastique et laissa aussitôt tomber son masque de froideur.  
  
- Ho vieux dans mes bras cher nièce! Comme tu a grandis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu!  
  
Lorgwen ce jeta dans les bras de son oncle.  
  
- Là je te reconnaît!  
  
Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles tout en ce dirigeant près de la porte de la grande salle.  
  
- Donc ce vieux fou d'Albus veux que tu rentre a part, surtout ne fait pas trop enfler ta tête car à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre par cette porte pendant un repas à droit a tout les regard.  
  
Lorgwen fit la mou. De l'autre côté de la porte elle entendait Dumbledore la présenter. Rogue la poussa un peut dans le dos pour lui donner le courage d'entrer. Elle finit par pousser les lourdes portes et aussitôt elle se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreille. Dumbledore lui faisait signe de s'approcher et de prendre place sur le tabouret. Elle marcha vers ce dit tabouret la tête basse sentant le regards de tout les élèves sur elle. Les premières années qui était déjà répartie la regardait comme si elle était un animal de zoo mais bref. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
- Ha voilà un être étrange entre les murs de Poudlard...  
  
- Comment cela étrange, je n'ai rien étrange!  
  
- En plus je vois que tu n'ai pas au courant! Tu le saura bien assez tôt mais là n'ai pas le sujet de discussion hum...Je ne sais vraiment pas ou t'envoyez tu es séparer également entre les deux... J'ai beau chercher au fond de ton être je ne vois pas ou t'envoyez...Peut être à tu une préférence...Non tu n'en a pas, je n'ai jamais fait sa mais bon tu ira donc à GRYFFONDORE!  
  
Des applaudissements montèrent d'une des table mais quand McGonagall s'apprêta à enlever le choixpeau...  
  
- ET SERPENTARD!  
  
Là il n'y avait aucune réaction... L'incrédulité ce voyait sur le visage de tout le monde. Lorgwen ce tourna vers la table des professeurs qui la dévisageait sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se tournait vers les élèves cherchant une boué de sauvetage pour sortir du centre d'intérêt. Elle regardait ses amis qui la dévisagait comme les autres elle regarda aussi vers la table des Serpentard tous avait la même expression.  
  
Tous sauf une personne un élève assit à la table des serpentard qui la regardait oui mais qui dans sa tête ce posait des millier de question. Cette fille il l'avait vu dans le train. Il arrivait toujours à ce faire craindre et jamais personne restait impassible face a lui surtout quand il lançait un regard méprisant don lui seul avait le secret. Elle n'avait même pas ciller. Et voilà qui la revoyait en centre d'intérêt et qui était envoyez à deux maisons différentes. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard quelque chose du genre était arriver. Elle était bizard et il allait découvrir son secret.  
  
Dumbledore ce leva et reprit la parole.  
  
- Voici quelque chose de spécial! Mais n'arrêtons pas pour autant cette merveilleuse soirée. Mangeons et il est toujours interdit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite! Bonne appétit!  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha de Lorgwen.  
  
- Allez à la table que vous voulez mais après le repas venez me rejoindre, il faudra bine régler ce petit problème.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et ce dirigea vers la table des Gryffondore où Hermione lui fit une place. Elle fixa son assiette tout le long du repas. Voilà qui commençait bien une année. C'est Hermione qui la sortit de sa torpeur.  
  
- Dit moi tu ne mange rien? C'est très bon tu sais.  
  
- Je n'ai pas très faim à vrai dire.  
  
- Tu sais ce n'est pas plus grave que sa, je suis sure que sa sera super, fait pas cette tête pour une histoire si minime, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que sa arrive mais tout de même c'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête. Si tu veux je te présente. Voici Ginny, le frère de Ron.  
  
- Bonjour! Lui répondit une rousse. Enchantez de te connaître.  
  
- Voici Seamus, Neville, Paverti, Lavande.... Elle énuméra à peut prêt tout les étudiants de septième année.  
  
La soirée ce passa pas si mal. À la fin du repas quand tout le monde quittait la table elle se dirigea vers la table des professeur.  
  
- Bien Miss. Parques suivez moi nous allons dans mon bureau. Severus vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.  
  
Nous traversions plusieurs couloir pour arriver devant une gargouille. Par respect je ne fit pas attention au mot de passe après tout c'était pour rester secret un mot de passe. Donc nous montâmes dans un escalier qu'on peut dire bizarre pour arriver devant une grande porte. Dumbledore s'empressa de nous faire entrer. Le bureau de Dumbledore était quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel aux yeux de Lorgwen qui n'avait jamais vu autant de truc bizarre dans une même pièce. Ce qui attira son regard en premier fut cette oiseau majestueux qui vieux se percher sur son épaules comme si il la connaisait quand elle s'assit.  
  
Un air malicieux dans les yeux Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Je vois qu'il vous a déjà adopter Miss Parques. Bon il faudrait régler ce léger mal entendu! J'y est longuement réfléchit, voyant le regard stupéfait de ses compagnon il rajouta, oui j'ai déjà eu le temps d'y penser! Je propose de séparer votre année. Dans la première partie du trimestre je te propose Gryffondore puisque tu semble déjà avoir tisser des liens. Dans le deuxième trimestre tu ira rejoindre Ser0pentard et pour le dernier trimestre alors là on verra, dit-il avec un sourire. Donc je ne vous monopoliserais plus longtemps. Le mot de passe de votre salle commune est « Prima verium » Severus vous pourriez lui montrer le chemin. Voilà je vous laisser y aller. À moins que vous aillez des questions.  
  
Avec un signe de négations elle se leva. Suivit de prêt par Rogue. Il la conduit à travers les couloirs puis arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et ce séparèrent. Lorgwen prononça le mot de passe et rentra dans sa salle commune. Ce fut Ron qui l'accueillit.  
  
- Donc tu es à Gryffondore? Dit-il avec un visage plein d'espoir.  
  
- Non, heu si si en fait je vais être séparer premier trimestre avec vous et second avec les serpentards.  
  
- Ha, sa ?va cherche quelques choses? Il avait remarquer le manège de Lorgwen elle regardait dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.  
  
- Heu si, où est Hermione?  
  
- Pauvre d'elle! Elle est préfète et doit partager des appartements avec l'autre préfet nul autre que Malefoy!  
  
- Ho pauvre d'elle.  
  
- Si tu veux je te laisse au soin de Ginny elle te montrera ou son les dortoirs des filles.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Ron  
  
- Mais de rien, GINNY! - Hum quoi? Pourquoi tu cri comme ça je suis pas sourde.  
  
- Pas important, veux-tu montrer le chemin à Lorgwen?  
  
- Pas de problème tu viens? Dit-elle en ce tournant vers Lorgwen.  
  
- Tout en montant, elle discutèrent un peut. Ginny s'avérait être très gentille et finirait sûrement par être une très bonne amie.  
  
- Voilà ton dortoirs moi je suis dans l'autre à côté, tu peux venir si tu veux. Je ne m'entend pas très bien avec mes compagnes de chambres alors ta présence sera la bienvenue tu es vraiment super gentille c'Est très agréable passer du temps avec toi. Bon je te laisse ta tes affaires à ranger et je crois qu'après tu va juste vouloir dormir. Elle avait dit ces dernières parole en riant.  
  
Elle s'éloigna et entra dans son propre dortoir. Lorgwen elle resta quelque minutes devant la porte avant de bougez. Elle récapitula dans sa tête les derniers événements. Elle finit par rentrer dans le dortoir vide pour l'instant car ses compagnes était encore dans la salle commune. Elle vida ses valises et se changea et ce coucha ou elle s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
*********************************************************************** Voilà j'ai finit le premier chapitre! Bon il n'est pas super mais c'était plutôt une préparation. Ce n'est qu'un début et j'ai toute l'histoire graver dans ma tête et prête a être écrite avec un peut de patiente. Si vous avez trouvez sa mortellement ennuyez vous pouvez toujours le laissez en reviews mais revenez toujours la suite je le jure sera plus interescante, en tk pour la suite peut être pas pour le prochain chapitre mais je l'espère bien quand même alors si vous avez trouez sa nul venez quand lire la suite pour voir!  
  
Voilà quesiton ou commentaire son les bienvenue! 


End file.
